This is a division of application Ser. No. 07/123,776, filed Nov. 23, 1987.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment clip member for windows and an associated method, and more specifically, to an alignment clip member associated with a window frame that can be adjusted to properly install a window in a window receiving opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been several window and/or door assemblies suggested that provide for adjustability of the window and/or door with respect to the frame in which the window and/or door is to be installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,996 discloses a door frame consisting of a pair of jambs traversed at their upper ends by a header. Adjacent to the upper end of the hinge jamb there is a frame positioning assembly consisting of a curved leaf spring and a threaded fastener screw. This position assembly is said to maintain the door securely in place within the opening and also, the patent states, provides an adjustment mechanism for tightening or loosening the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,721 discloses a door frame having a sill, side jambs, and head jamb. The patent discloses coil springs which are employed between the back faces of the jamb and the studding surrounding the screws. These springs are said to serve to space the jamb away from the studding, while permitting the screws to draw the jamb towards the studding. The springs are also said to provide a way of adjusting the frame once the frame has been nailed to the studding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,423 discloses a door frame which includes a shim member having a threaded hole into which a screw is engaged. Turning the screw causes outward movement of the shim and corresponding inward reaction movement of the frame member.
Despite these devices, there remains a need for an alignment member that provides an adjustment means that facilitates easy and proper installation of a window frame and window assembly into a window receiving opening.